


Colors

by alternativekpop



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Colors, Friendzone, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativekpop/pseuds/alternativekpop
Summary: Park Jeongwoo was a book nerd. He spent most of his childhood with his nose buried in a book rather than playing with friends. The kid often wondered why his fellow classmates would spend their time dealing with the ugliness of reality, when they could find beauty within the monochrome pages in a book. The way the words turned into black and white worlds of adventure and mystery. He could never wrap his head around it.Until he met Watanabe Haruto. Haruto turned his world upside down as the foreigner taught Jeongwoo how to fall in love. Bit by bit, Jeongwoo started to see the beauty of real life. It was in the blue of the sky, the yellow of a sunflower, or even the brown of someone's eyes. Thanks to him, Jeongwoo learnt colors.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonsham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsham/gifts).



> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY SHAM!!!!!
> 
> I was supposed to give this to her like a billion years ago but hedcis writing is HARD
> 
> Anyways, happy birthday Sham~ I'm sorry I haven't texted you that often recently. I have been trying my best to write a good story :P. I'm sorry if it doesn't turn out like how you wanted to, but welp you know me- I'm always experimenting sO.…
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

 

    _“Hi, my name is Haruto! You look bored, so I came to play with you!”_

_“... I’m reading.”_

    Jeongwoo smiles as he reads through his recent favourite. He has been in the library for a few hours, but he knew better than to leave now. The student sat on the ground, leaning on a bookshelf, as all the chair were taken. Jeongwoo had reached the part where the prince explains his love of books, and he can’t help but relate. Books had become his safe haven over the years. They allowed him to experience things beyond his own imagination.

    Books allowed him to escape by showing an alternate reality, but one person allowed him to escape by showing him the beauty in his real life. As Jeongwoo leaned against the bookshelf, colours flashed behind his eyelids. Reds, blues, and yellows clouded his mind as he thought about the person they revolved around.

    His best friend.

   

    Watanabe Haruto.

* * *

_**Past** _    

    The first colour was the purple of imagination.

    Jeongwoo was 6 and was a relatively quiet kid. He never spoke unless needed, instead preferring to bury his nose in the tales of Nancy Drew. Their class had just ended, and unlike the other kids who went to play in the park, Jeongwoo went over to the meadow to read.

    The young male had sat down in the field, only the black and white ink in his vision. He let the monochrome colours take him away to their monochrome world. At least, he did, until the sound of rustling grass broke him out of his shaded mirage. Jeongwoo, peeved at the disturbance, looked up to glare at the perpetrator.

    Purple.

    A boy in a neon purple shirt stood and stared down at Jeongwoo with a bright smile on his face. He let out a small wave and introduced himself. “Hi, my name is Haruto! You look bored, so I came to play with you!”

    Jeongwoo, who was still angry that he had been disturbed, glared at the taller male and muttered, “... I’m reading.”

    “But you read all the time! Why can’t you come and play for once?” Haruto asked with a pout.

    “Reading lets me travel to new worlds. Those universes are cooler than your silly games.” Jeongwoo answered proudly.

    “Did you just call me silly? You silly!”

    “Excuse me?”

    Haruto immediately stuck out his tongue as he pouted, “Fine! Let’s play a game, but you can’t lie.”

    “I never lie.” Jeongwoo proudly lifted his chin at his own statement.

    “Ok. Look around you. If you find this place ugly- then you can continue reading. But… if you find this place pretty- then you have to come and play with me!”

    Jeongwoo snorted at the ridiculous game. “Ok,” he accepted, “let’s play.”

    The young boy looked around at the meadow- it seemed the same as it always had. A dreary, depressing violet from the plants stared back at him. Jeongwoo turned to tell the other boy that he didn’t find the field pretty- when he was taken aback by the bright smile on the others face. Jeongwoo stared at Haruto as the taller boy smile softly at the flowers. Suddenly, when Jeongwoo followed the other male’s line of vision- a sea of vibrant purple called out to him.

 

    _It was beautiful._

 

    The tree in the distance hung like a silent, comforting figure. The wind blew quietly through the grass, causing the small purple flowers to lean over. Jeongwoo felt like if he listened carefully enough, the wind sounded like a song. It felt like the perfect playlist for the scene he was viewing. And, at the centre of it all was a neon purple shirt.

For the first time since he could remember, Jeongwoo didn’t feel like he needed to be someone else in another world.

    He was fine being himself in this one.

 

    “Ok. Let’s play.”

 


End file.
